


Height Difference

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Height difference, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: From the 50 Kisses Prompt: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.In which Romeo is tall, Juliet is short, and they kiss
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 6





	Height Difference

Standing on the balcony, Juliet looked up at Romeo, a realisation coming to her. This was love, she knew it now. She loved him, regardless 9f what everybody else would say, that she was a Capulet, and he a Montague. They were just names, nothing more.

Romeo smiled down at her. He hadn't realised how small she was, Juliet didn't even come up to his shoulders. That didn't matter. Nothing else mattered, except the woman in front of him. 

Words were no longer needed. They both knew what this was, it was love. What more could be said? 

Juliet leaned up, on her tiptoes, her hands around Romeo's neck, as Romeo leant down. Their lips met for a short kiss, Romeo bending down in order for it to be possible. 

They parted, slightly breathless. 

"Could we sit down and continue this? My back will hurt if I have to keep bringing down?" Romeo said with a wink and a smile, as Juliet pulled him back down into another kiss as a response.


End file.
